Deadly
by XxEtoliexX
Summary: GinxToshirou oneshot. Title has nothing to do with the content


Konbawa minna-san. I am Kei, of Han and Kei, bringing you yummy, OOC yaoi goodness. Do you know how hard it is to write Gin's dialogue? Pretty fuckin' hard. With all the yers and fers...But I enjoy it, because then I'm up speaking kansai the rest of the day. :D

Wow, I wrote this like...before I joined FF...But I went through and changed lotsa things, like my excessive French, so please enjoy! None of the content has been modified, simply translated. So get ready for some plotless lovin'.

Pairing: GinxToshirou, RangikuxToshirou

Warning: Yaoi, OOC, grammatical errors, etc. :O

Disclaimer: BLEACH belongs to Taito Kubo. I made no profit in writing this. This is purely fanbased.

Rating: T

-Deadly-

Toshiro watched Matsumoto sleep, her bangs fallen in her face as her lids fluttered. Normally, Toshiro would ignore the woman, but since he had long since finished his paperwork, this was his new custom. Sometimes, he could hear 'Gin' mumbled sadly, her brows forrowed together.

Leaning back with a brush pursed between his lips, Toshiro let out a long sigh, his eyes settled up on the ceiling.

_'What's so great about that guy anyway? He always looks like he's up to no good.'_

Slowly, his lids drooped down as his body went slack from droziness. Sleep had not come easy since the Ryouka were discovered in West Rukongai, as taichou were forced to work overtime while the lesser shinigami were thrown to the intruders.

"Oi, Hitsugaya-taichou? Did you hear me?"

Opening his mint eyes, which soon bulged, Toshiro was met with the sight of Matsumoto-fukutaichou's breasts. The woman was grinning like the baffoon that she could be, fingers running through the young taichou's hair. She recieved an appreciative moan, which pushed her to continue with the petting.

"Anyway, I was saying that Kyoraku-taichou as well as Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuuhei-fukutaichou, and Renji-fukutaichou, invited me out to drink. I accepted, but what about you? Will you be fine here?"

Toshiro made a noise in his throat as his eyes lidded, his cheeks tinged pink. His brows were furrowed, the thought that his fukutaichou had so many friends made him slightly jealous. His only close friend was Hinamori Momo-chan, but she was too bubbly to constantly hang out with.

"Hai, you go have fun Matsumoto-san. You deserve it after all the stress I put you through."

And thus Hitsugaya was left in his office, his head in the palms of his hands. Once again, the teen was alone in his boring office, various papers and bottles strewn about. His taichou robe was tucked under his rear, making him choke slightly, but not in a uncomfortable way. It was in a way that reminded him that he was a kid with no friends and a love/hate relationship with a human kitsune.

* * *

Gin Ichimaru sighed, his chin cupped in his hand, his squinted eyes watching Izuru. The blonde was rather...hyper. His smile was wide and happy as he flashed through his paperwork, his body kept fidgeting and it was most annoying.

"Maa, Izuru, watcha so ha'py fer?"

Gin's head was cocked as Izuru began explaining his date with Hinamori, who the kitsune absolutely dispised. Though he would not dare mention it to his fukuchou, lest _he_ have to do the paperwork while the blonde sulked.

"Anou, Ichimaru-taichou, would you not rather be spending time with someone? I can handle all of this."

Gin tilted his head to the side, a finger to his chin. There were many he could torment, but who would he want to? His grin widened as the perfect victim popped to mind before he stood. "Why yes, thar's some'ne I wanna speak wit'. Thanks fer takin' care o' all this fer me. I'll be sure ta pull a few vacation days fer ya."

At this Izuru bowed politely, sliding the door open for his taichou as the kistune hop-stepped out, making sure to pat the blonde's head playfully before disappearing in the rush of shinigami. His feet practically led him down the familiar path to the boy genius' office, his lips tugging wider at his lewd thoughts. The boy was always fun to tease; his height, his hair, his pale chest. Anything, because he was still a child, no matter how mature he pretended to be.

"Go away, Ichimaru-taichou." Gin frowned slightly, his hand raised to the rice paper door, his reiatsu perfectly conceled to the younger. "How'd ya know it was me?" There was a tiny snort on the other side before the door was moved asidee, a very tired Toshirou revealing himself to the older. "Aww Toshirou-chan, ya look dead awful. Want me ta take care o' ya?"

Toshirou glared at the older, his tiny hand gripping the door. "Iie, Ichimaru-taichou. I would rather die here and now then let you take care of me." Gin pouted as he pushed the boy into the messy office, making sure he was seated before resting his head in Toshirou's lap. "Ya need ta not be so...mean. Ya start ta look old when yer always scowlin' n' yellin'. Yer gonna end up lookin' like Byakuya-taichou." Toshirou couldn't help but smile at the little joke, his hand timidly resting on the older's crown.

"I guess." Gin smiled as he nuzzled into the boy's stomach, his arms wrapping easily around the tiny waist. "Ya guess? It's true. Why ya think I smile all tha time?" The younger gave a snort as his fingers slowly began to run through silky lavender hair. "I think it's because you're up to no good." Gin laughed as he looked up, one hand coming to rub against the baby face. "Nah. I ain't up ta no good. How could'ja Shirou-chan? I'm just a happy person."

Toshirou blushed as he smacked the hand away, all to eager to get away from...this, whatever it was. "I highly doubt that, Ichimaru-taichou. Now please leave." The older once again pouted as he pushed himself up, his forehead konking against the boy's as he wrapped his arms possessively around the tinier frame. "I ain't leavin' 'til I get a kiss."

Again, the boy blushed, his lips pursed as he glared at Gin, his tiny hands shoving angrily at the older's chest, his mint eyes darting frantically for some sort of escape. "Kiss me, Toshirou." The boy whined as he let his head fall back, easily avoiding Gin's lips as they crashed to the babied jaw. "Damnit you sexual predator! Leave me be!" Gin chuckled as he sat painfully on the boy's lap now, his head tilted to stared down at the flushed face beneath him.

"I'll leave when ya give me a kiss. It's not like I'm askin' ya to shake yer cute lil' butt or nothin'." Toshirou growled at the mention of his back-end, his hand coming to pull the man down in a chaste kiss before shoving him away. "There. You have your kiss, now leave." Gin smiled as he moved back onto the boy's lap, his long spindly fingers tugging through the choatic spikes he loved destroying. "Well now I want more o' ya. Lemme kiss ya ev'rywhar."

-Owari-

Ending it here, to keep with the rating. Gomen nee. Maybe I'll write another Gin/Shirou, if I'm so incline to do so. But otherwise, possibly the only oneshot I'll ever write with these two. On a happier note: HII-RAA-KOOOOOOO!!! My brother just handed me the twenty-first book to ViZ Media's BLEACH. So, excuse me while I go fap to Hirako and his ever-so sexy...sexiness!! -fangirl squeal-

Keisuke, OUT!


End file.
